


A Brilliant Agency

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which MJN is not an airline but a secret agency. Slightly crack-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brilliant Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: A new line of work; white collar

There were certain benefits to being the head of a secret service agency, Carolyn mused. She got to order people around, which was always fun. She got to snoop around in people's business and always got her coffee the way she liked it.

But the best part about it had to be being able to send to agents to spy on her ex-husband.

–

Martin loved his job. He'd always wanted to be a spy, like James Bond. He'd read tons of spy books and spend all his pocket money on walkie-talkies and invisible ink. He knew in his blood that this was what he was born to do. That it was the only thing he could have possibly been set on this earth for. The trouble was convincing others though.

He received training countless times . It was tough and he failed his tests six times before he finally passed. But he never gave up and eventually managed to get himself hired as a tech specialist. He dreamed of becoming the next Q.

He still didn't have a license to kill though. But he wasn't sure that mattered. He was happy serving Queen and country.

–

For Douglas Richardson the mysterious and versatile life of a secret agent was perfect. He was brilliant at manipulation and getting people to do what he wanted even before he'd had any training. 

His missions took him all over the world and in the bedrooms of multiple gorgeous women. The adrenaline rush of the thrill of the chase made him come alive and the nifty gadgets Martin supplied him with kept him that way. More than once he had been saved by one of Martin's inventions.

He always managed to somehow wreck the car though.

–

One would question the wisdom of leaving Arthur in charge of top secret documents. Everyone who knew Arthur was painfully aware of his inability to lie.

He did posses one talent though that made him perfect for the job. He could talk your ears off. And if he was ever caught he could just release an endless stream of random thoughts.

'That code sounds funny though, doesn't it? Camelot. Like there's castle with lots of camels somewhere. Which would be really weird. Camels don't live in castles, they live in the dessert. Which is brilliant! You could build a huge sand castle there. So perhaps camels do live in castles after all!'

When he wasn't kidnapped for information, Arthur just brought everyone coffee.


End file.
